The Fallens Demise
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: Abcde thought she was a normal angel attending a Normal all angel boarding school. Until she meets Dominic, a demon from another area, she is drawn to him and even though an angel and demon relationship is forbidden will their love blossom? Is Abcde really a "normal" angel or is she destined for something more? Not a Luce and Daniel story. My own story, my characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! I have two more hunger games ones, so if you like my story you might like the others. I am Cinderhella-Is-Real please read, review and stuff. It makes me feel special when people review and tell me things! Love y'all please enjoy!**

It was late at night- the day had been- in a way full. I was studying for my Adam and Eve report, and I had decided to skip dinner. My stomach wasn't too happy with me for it, I decided to head down to the dinning hall for a small snack. I Abcde McHale go to an all angels school, it was kind of like a mortals boarding school. Well that's the way I can explain it at best. My roommate and best friend Laura was past out asleep at the moment.

I headed out of the girls dorm building, the trees rustled in the light breeze. I have been here since I was maybe twelve, my parents sent me here to protect me. I was never allowed outside of my house when I was a child; my parents thought something bad would happen to me. That the outside world would corrupt me and I would no longer be called an Angel. I had no other choice but to obey my parents. My parents aren't angels which is odd because I am, Angles can only come from two Angles or sometimes half angels. Half-angels are from obviously angels and a mortal. A relationship between a mortal and Angel was forbidden in the old days, but now the Board, a very important council in the angel and demon world, slowly let it slip.

However it is strictly forbidden for a member of the council to fall for a demon or an angel, that and for an angel and demon to get together. If that were to happen both the demon and angel would get a mild shock, if the Board were to find out then both would be forbidden to return to the angel and demon society. Other then that, if you behaved or didn't get caught doing something the Board would call intolerable you were golden.

The dinning hall was always open for the late night studiers like me, so I walked in and grabbed myself an apple. On the way out I tried to avoid crunching leave on the sidewalk, it didn't help that the wind blew them into my pathway. I heard a twig snap, that wasn't me, I thought to myself. I must be hearing things; I was in fact superstitious yes- only because I'm an angel. If I was an angel, anything could be real right? I went to open the dorm building door when a hand kept it shut. I took a step back and observed the person blocking my path.

He was tall, really tall; he had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a black ripped shirt underneath. He had ripped jeans and black combat boots, to be honest he was attractive. I looked like a polar opposite standing next to him in my pastel blue tank top and jean shorts. Here we didn't have a dress code- we just couldn't wear black. It separated us from the demons, for the most part. The moment I saw his hand I knew he wasn't an angel.

"Hey Crown, whatcha up too?" Crown was what demons called us- because of the stereotyped halos and all.

"I don't think it is any of your business."

"Aw, common babe, don't be like that." I blinked in shock, what had he called me?

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know," he smiled at me; I felt a funny feeling in my chest. He took a step closer to me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"So get out of here demon, don't get yourself into anymore trouble. Like you need it." I bit into my apple, his hand was still blocking the door; blocking my escape. I had to admit, he was extremely handsome. It had to be the fact that he was a demon; they are suppose to be completely irresistible so they can lure mortals to doing unmoral things. I shook the thought from my head, he's a demon I cant find him attractive.

"Now can you please move? I would like to get back to my room."

"See I can't do that."

"Why not!?"

"Cuz I don't want to."

"That's a want not a cant. Move Demon."

"It's Dominic, what's yours crown?"

"Abcde."

"Abcde?" When he said my name it sounded like Ab-seedy. Even if he pronounced it wrong I still liked the way he said my name, I pinched my arm to stop those thoughts from continuing.

"Ab-si-d. Now please move."

"Like I said. I don't wanna." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed his hand off the door. I gasped as his hand gave me a painful shock. I quickly retreated inside the dorm before he could stop me. I took another bite of my apple and waved to him through the glass. He smiled, and I felt that funny feeling again; he disappeared.

I walked down the hallway and into my room, Laura was still asleep. I finished my apple and turned the lamp off and headed to sleep. In the morning I jumped into the shower, and all I could do was think of the demon. I let Laura sleep in and headed to the dinning hall.

Since semester exams were coming up, I decided o study. I loved Laura, I really did but she was driving me crazy trying to talk to me while I studied. So one night I decided to try studying in the library. I was walking past the giant fountain at the center of the school when I hard him. I spun on my heels and headed back to the dorms.

"Hey, Crown." I didn't turn, and I didn't appreciate the demeaning nickname.

"Abcde, wait." I didn't, he caught up to me and walked beside me.

"What do you want Demon?"

"I thought I had a name."

"Not to me."

"Aww, common sweetheart what did I do?" I stopped walking and snapped.

"How about the degrading nickname of crown, or not leaving me alone."

"Common babe, it's just a nickname. Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Dominic."

"Why are you so mad, relax Abcde."

"Just please go, just leave." I stared at his chest so I wouldn't have to look at his eyes.

"Common, you don't want me to leave. You like having me here."

"You are sadly mistaken. I ont want you here, I want you gone. Now disvaperate Dominic." I gglared at him, that was a mistak. As soon as I looked at his eyes I got lost in thought until he spoke again.

"Disvaperate? What are you five?" There was humor in his voice, but I didn't find it funny.

"You know at least I'm not a juvenile Delinquent!"

"Juvenile? You think I'm juvenile? That's men!"

"Very. Now leave." I kept talking to his chest, afraid to look back in his eyes.

"Wait, I'm still hung up on you calling me Juvenile."

"Whatever."

I started to walk away again, at the moment I could care less about him. He stood still for a moment. The wind blew violently, blowing my hair into my face. Ashe caught up to me his jacket whipped around his torso violently.

"Hey, Abcde wait up."

"So now you're calling me by my name?"

"For the record I'm not juvenile. Yes I'm calling you by your name."

"Dominic, leave me alone." I snapped, he took a step back and watched me.

"Fine your wish is my command." And he disappeared. I watched the spot he stood only seconds ago. I didn't really want him to go, I was just mad.

I didn't know what this demon was doing to me, every night I wished he'd show up outside my window. Only for a second later I'd feel like slapping myself, I didn't ant him here. I'd chant this in my head over and over. It never really worked. The next few days I skipped studying and hung out with Laura and our friends to distract myself from Dominic. We were at the dinning hall after classes and dinner and just talked, I sat between Laura and Michael. On the other side sat Logan, Tara and Andrew, we were talking about plans for the weekend.

"We should head over to town, its winter break next week. Let's have some fun!" Logan smiled at his 'brilliant idea'.

"That would be so much fun!" Tara was leaning on Andrew's shoulder and drawing something on the table.

"I don't know." I told them, I wasn't allowed outside or away from the school unless my parents had taken me. They knew what situation I was in, and they did care for me.

"We can just stay here then." Laura offered.

"Ya, town is so overrated! What was I thinking?" Logan added, I smiled at my friends

"It's fine, you guys go ahead I'll stay here."

"No that's not right to you." Tara said smiling at me. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"No really, go. I'll be fine here, I'll relax." we all laughed and they made plans for town, promising to video tape everything they did for me.

Winter break came and I went wit the gate with my friends to tell them bye for the week. I took the long way back to the dorms and walked past the lake. It was beautiful during the summer, now it looked like a skating rink. I wanted to skate on it but the ice was too thin at this point in the season. When I got back to my room I collapsed on my bed, I heard a crinkling and reached for the object underneath my head. It was a price of paper

Meet me at the fountain

-D

I barley knew this demon and he had left a note in my room like we've been friends forever. I did want to see what he wanted, but I also didn't want to care. Have you ever heard- Curiosity killed the cat. I am the damn cat in most situations. I slowly made my way out of the dorms and towards the fountain, sure enough he was sitting on the fountain ledge.

"What are you doing here?" I called to him, he looked up at me and smiled.

"I felt like coming to say hi." my mouth got the better of me.

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

"Well you said hi. You should go."

"You came for a reason didn't you? Why else would you had come here?"

"You irritate me." it was more of a thought, I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I irritate you? How about you annoy me tiny redhead." he shot back.

"Then why did you tell me to come if I annoy you? If I annoy you why do you keep coming back?"

"Cuz you're fun to talk to." he walked over to me, he was really close.

"How, how so?" my voice was shaky, and he was so close. Our chests almost touching, my breathing became shallow.

"I don't know, you make up words. You always try to sound, what's the word I'm looking for? Sophisticated."

"I don't try to sound sophisticated, it's a fact I am sophisticated." I made a face at him, I was intelligent, wasn't I?

"See you're doing it now."

"Doing what?"

"Acting cu-" he stopped mid sentence and I grew frustrated, what was he going to say?

"Acting what?" he leaned towards me more, I could feel his breathe on my head. He leaned down so that his forehead was close to touching mine.

"Acting wh- what?" I stammered, I didn't know what he was doing, he kept leaning towards me.

"Wha-" his lips pressed to mine, I didn't mind actually. Except the shock he gave me hurt, and I jumped back away from him.

"What in the heavens! Ow!"

"Are you ok?" there was no cockiness in his voice, he sounded like he genuinely cared.

"No, you burned me! Go away Dominic, you cause nothing but trouble!"

"Abcde, wait. I'm sorry. Let me see." he went to reach for my face but I took a step back out of his reach.

"Don't. Touch me."

"What's wrong? I just kissed you."

"It's not the kiss I'm talking about! You burned me!"

"I'm sorry, let me see."

"Please don't.

"


	2. Authors Note important

This is Fallen's Demise, My friend Aileen, or Mrsbieber182 she is new so she isn't allowed to post her part of the story yet. Anyway when she can she is doing the other half of The Fallen's Demise, she writes Dominic's part so as soon as she can she'll put up his part. Anyway hope you like both, review and follow both of ours Por Favor,

-Cinderhell-is-my-stalker Peace 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ok? Please just let me see." he looked like he was pouting.

"Stop being a child, I'm fine." I grumbled

"I'm not a child!" he snapped

"You have your moments." he ran his hand through his hair and glared at me.

"At least I don't make up words like I'm 5!"

"At least I don't pout!" I yelled

"Ok princess be that way."

"I will! Becuase I'm not a juvenile I only act like I'm 5!" I yelled

"Keep talken sweetheart, won't do you any good."

"And another thing! I am not your sweetheart, babe, or princess! I want nothing to do with you Dominic!"

"It's a nickname sweetheart get over it." he growled, his lips set in a snarl and his fists clenched.

"I. Want. Nothing. To do. With you!" I punctuated my words to make my decision clear.

"Then why did you come?"

"I don't know!" I screamed at him, I threw my hands in the air to make my point.

"Common babe, you know you came for a reason. You can't resist me. I get under your skin, I irritate you. Yet you love it when I do." he smiled at me. It made my chest feel weird, and I didn't want that feeling right now.

"Listen 'babe'. Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you." i mimicked him, and headed off back towards the direction of the dorms.

"Abcde!" he called after me but I kept moving.

"You can't keep running away from things."

"I'm not, I'm just avoiding you." I called back.

I couldn't sleep that night, I tossed and turned all night thinking about what happened between Us. He had kissed me, and it hurt but it also was well a new experience. I had never really been kissed before, well there was that short peck on my lips from Michael but we never dated or anything. It was an accident really, that's what we both told each other anyway. That damned demon was screwing with my head and I'm getting sick of it!

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys like, review por favor! I'd greatly appreciate it! Tell me what you think about the story andcriticize nicely please. Love you guys don't forget my friend who I havea favoritesis makin Dominic's side, check her out when she puts up her chapter. Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

My friends were out all weekend, and I was starting to feel lonely. It was mid-December and the lake was frozen solid, so I decided to go skating. I walked down to the lake with my skates in my hand and a hoodie and jeans on. It may be mid-December but I didn't feel cold in the 20 degree weather. I laced up my shoes and walked onto the ice, I could hear the skates slicing through the top thinnest layer of the ice. Laura taught me to skate when I first met her.

It was a few years ago, I was maybe thirteen. I had just had my parents dump me here at this school. One of the administrators showed me to my room. Laura was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when the administrator pushed me into the room.

"Laura, guide her." with that she left and Laura looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Laura Hale."

"Abcde McHale" I whispered back

"That's spiffy our last names are similar!" I nodded awkwardly at her response. She was really the first person my age I have ever met.

"Hey wanna go Ice skating?"

"excuse me?" I took an involuntary step backwards when she walked over to me.

"Ice skating, the lake is frozen solid. Wanna go?" I hesitated unsure of what to do.

"I have an extra pair of skates that don't fit. What size are you?" she jumped of her bed and laid on her stomach on the floor looking under her bed.

"A four."

"Wow your tiny! Your in luck, thats the size of the skates." she smiled at me, she was tall with long dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She handed me the skates and we headed down towards the lake.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket?" she asked eyeing my big igloo like jacket, truth was I kinda was sweating but all I had underneath was a tank top. I always get hot in the big puffy jackets so I usually wore a tank top underneath. I nodded and she unzipped my jacket and threw it to the side of the lake. The cool air hit my bare skin and I didn't even shiver.

"See? Better now?" I nodded and she started off onto the ice.

"I don't know how to skate." I called to her, she rounded and made her way back towards me. She had a big smile on her face and grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the ice.

We were out there for hours as she taught me how to skate.

I skated around the a small part of the lake for a while. It let me think, my friends were out and Dominic was no where in sight. I sighed and thought to myself about everything that's been happening lately. I let myself relax and think of songs in my head as I did tricks on the ice.

_Woah ohhhhh,_

_I'm coming alive._

_A life that's always been a dream,_

_Wake up now and live oh!_

_I've been standing here my whole life,_

_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

_I've been standing here my whole life,_

_Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_

_It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_

_Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_

_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin' from my heart._

_Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin' from my heart_.

I sung the last verse of the song I had stuck in my head and moved on to another one. As I sung I danced on the ice.

"Your voice is amazing." shocked that I wasn't alone I lost my balance and went tumbling on the ice. I landed on my stomach my chest started to ache from the impact. The ice stung my bare skin, but I pulled myself up into a sitting position and came face to face with Dominic.

"Abcde are you ok?" I frowned at him.

"Do I look ok?" he smiled

"I'd comment to that but you may not like it." I frowned again at him.

"What would that be?" I challenged him, he looked me up and down and smiled. I cocked my head to the side to figure out his thoughts. He laughed at me and grabbed my hand to pull me up. His hand gave mine a burn that felt like I was touching the ice again. I skated towards land with Dominic right next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Going for a walk I guess."

"Wanna go for a run?" he looked at me puzzled and I smiled we were close to land and I took a sharp left and skated off.

"Catch me if you can." I called over my shoulder and sped off towards the opposite direction of him. I heard him laugh, I turned my head to look at him and he was walking towards me. He was halfway to me and I decided to do tricks as I skated away from him. I spun in circles and kept a distance from him, I lost track of him after a few minutes but kept skating and doing little tricks. I was in the middle of a spin and I felt something wrap around my waist and I went falling. I landed on something that wasn't ice but burned just like it.

"Oh my, Dominic are you ok?" I had landed on him when he grabbed me.

"Peachy." he grumbled, we headed back towards land and I unlaced my skates.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked I looked at him and shook my head and tied my skates together to hang over my shoulder.

"But you're in a thin hoodie and jeans."

"I'm not cold." he nodded and I started to make my way back towards the dorms.

"Where you going?" he asked I turned to see his hair fall into his eyes before he shook his head to move it.

"Back to the dorms. I'm tired." I told him slowly walking backwards.

"Is it because I showed up?" I shook my head, I really was tired.

"No I'm just dead tired."

**Chapter three! Hope you like review please and I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, our last day of break the group showed up from their trip into town. Laura showed me the videos of everything, they video taped almost everything they had done. We watched it as a group in Tara's room.

"You guys always know how to have fun."

"What did you do all break?" I flashed back to the lake and Dominic, and the little fight we had before that. I then thought of the other day were we hung out at the lake and we got into a small food fight. He was being mean so I threw a grape at him and then he threw one back. It escalated from there I was just happy the lake was frozen or he might have thrown me in if it wasn't.

"Nothing much, just hung out in my room." I couldn't tell them about Dominic, much less him being a demon.

"Why do you have a bruise on your shoulder.?" Laura asked, I looked at my shoulder sure enough it was blue and bruised.

"I fell skating at the lake. Lost my balance and landed on my stomach I guess I hit my shoulder in the process." this wasn't a lie, well most of it wasn't. I did fall at the lake and I probably did hit my shoulder. Laura gave me a funny look that I couldn't decipher, I shrugged it off for later.

We hung out in Tara's room until it started getting late and we headed back to our own rooms.

"What did you do all break Abcde?" I looked at Laura who was now laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I told you I hung out here."

"Why do you have a bruise?"

"I fell skating."

"You never fall skating." she accused

"That is a lie, I fell the other day and when I was first learning."

"You focus too much on things, you got distracted!"

"What are you talking about?" of course I knew exactly what she was talking about. If I really focus on something I will lose focus on everything around me but that one thing. If someone distracts me or I lose focus then I'm screwed.

"You know perfectly well! What distracted you?"

"I wasn't distracted Laura I am clumsy I do fall a lot." she gave me a I-know-you're-hiding-something-from-me look. I fell backwards onto my bed, there was a tapping on the window. Laura was fast, but I was faster. I knocked over a few books in my race to open the window. Dominic was at my window and Laura was trying to peek over my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I stuck my head out the window to talk to him, he smiled at me.

"What are you hiding from me Abcde?" Laura called from behind my back, she was doing it on purpose. He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything Laura its just a friend."

"We just came from our friends room. Who are you hiding?" she was being loud on purpose to get his attention and make me talk.

"What do you want?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Maybe later, I can see your busy right now." I nodded and smiled at him before he walked away and I stuck my head back in the room. I shut the window and turned around to face Laura.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Just a friend."

"Who?"

"No one important."

"Liar." all night she pestered my about Dominic but I never gave her an answer.

In the morning I headed off to class truth was I was bored all day, I couldn't focus on my class work or the teachers. During dinner I kept getting weird looks from my friends and Laura wasn't helping either. We sitting at the table eating when Laura started talking out of the blue.

"So Abcde, who was the unexpected visitor outside our window yesterday?" I glared at her and turned to the others, she had sparked their attention.

"What visitor?" Andrew asked, Tara and Michael watched my reactions as Laura smiled at me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked avoiding the question. At that moment he chose to come over to the table.

"Where've you been Logan?" he looked at me and replied

"Held back in my last class for a few minutes. So what's up? It's quiet over here."

"Just trying to figure out who visited Abcde last night."

"Woah what?" Logan acted like I was his little sister, he protect me from anything. Maybe it's because I'm so short and fragile looking, but he still acted like an older brother. That's how I always saw him, like I see Laura as an older sister since we were so close.

"It was just a friend."

"You mean 'he' was just a friend?" Laura added. Logan's eyes widened

"Who is this person? Why are they visiting you at night?!" I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Just a friend. Met him a while ago, we hung out over break a little." I never thought Logan's eyes could go any wider but I was wrong. That's when for some awful reason an obscene thought popped into my head.

"No! Not like that! We're just friends, we hung out at the lake!" Laura laughed and punched Logan's arm.

"You're such a perv Logan."

"I am not I'm just worried for her." he argued back, Andrew started laughing at their squabbling and I just sat their embarrassed.

"Ok we get it! Don't worry he's just a friend it doesn't matter anymore. Now of you'll excuse me I'm going to head to bed." I pushed away from the table threw away my trash and left the dinning hall.

The night air was cool and I slowly walked towards the dorm rooms, Laura had kept me up all night trying to get information on Dominic. I had my hands in my back pockets as I walked, I kept my head down watching the sidewalk. I was passing the fountain when I saw his shadow, he was sitting on the fountain.

"Dominic?" I got no reply but I could tell it was him by the way he was sitting.

"Hey, Dominic." he looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Abcde." he looked back down at the ground.

"Are you ok?" I sat next to him but he didn't move.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind right now. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You can tell me of you want." I went to put my hand on his shoulder, I paused and put it back down at my side.

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream I had."

"Well, what was it about?"

"It was stupid. Something about my destiny and being a 'corrupter' to stop the savior. Doesn't matter though."

"How does it not matter? It's about your destiny of course that matters."

"It was just a dream."

"Dreams mean things that our minds don't always comprehend. This was about your destiny."

"Whats so great about my destiny?"

"To know your here for something, everyone has one they just don't know it yet."

"Yeah? Then what's yours?"

"I don't know, but it will come to me one day. When it does... I'll be ready. No matter the consequences." he looked at me and shook his head.

"You're so sure of yourself." I have him a confused look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're always right. You never have to worry about anything, you think you're perfect." His words actually hurt me, I never thought words like these would hurt so bad but he made them hurt.

"What? That's not true! I know for a fact I'm not perfect no one is."

"Yeah, all crowns are perfect your angels." his words stung me once again.

"We're not perfect, weren't you listening to me?"

"Believe me babe. I heard you loud and clear."

"Well if you heard me then why are you arguing with me?"

"Because it's fun." he smiled at me. I think that's what hurt me the most, he was just messing with me. Playing with my emotions to get a reaction out of me, for his entertainment.

"It's fun? How in the heavens is it fun? Am I just a toy to you?"

"The way you react to it... is funny."

"It's not funny! It just brings the bad side of me out!" he smiled a gleam in his eyes.

"Exactly."

"You like seeing my bad side don't you?" I scowled at him.

"Yeah, I get to see the bad side of a crown. Someone you would never think would have a bad side."

"You're such a manipulative jerk!" I yelled at him, I was standing in front of him which put us eye to eye.

"So now I'm a manipulative juvenile delinquent jerk!"

"Yes you're a manipulative juvenile delinquent jerk!" I yelled.

"Ouch. Yeah, that really hurt. Keep it coming princess I would love to hear those big words you keep throwing at me." this time he really was mad and wasn't playing with me. I could care less I was mad at him.

"Whatever." I started to walk away, it didn't take him long to catch up.

"Abcde wait, please." I stopped and faced him.

"What?"

"J-just wait a minute." he stared at me, and leaned closer. You would think I'd learn how to duck, he kissed me and pain shot through my mouth. I pushed him away.

"Dominic! You hurt me!" I reached for my mouth.

"Abcde I'm sorry, let me see."

"Is it bleeding?" it felt hot and stung.

"You just have a burn."

"A burn?!"

"Chill babe. It's just a burn. Not a big deal, you're not gunna die."

"Not a big deal? You burned me!"

"Calm down. It's not that bad." I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever." I started to walk away again.

"You can't keep doing this Abcde." I stopped and faced his direction.

"Doing what?"

"Running from your problems. You'll have to face them one day." I looked at him and gave up. I walked back towards the dorms.

"You know I'm right, Abcde. You can't keep running."

"Screw you." I called back.

Laura came into the room a few minutes after I did.

"Heading over to Tara's wanna come?" she asked, I shook my head.

"I'm tired, I'll just stay here." she gave me a sad smile and nodded. She left a few minutes later and I pulled out my iPod and sat on my bed listening to music. This is the only thing I have left of home really, my parents got it for me and downloaded it with a ton of religious music and podcasts. Laura being herself took everything off and uploaded her music on it when I wasn't around. She then have it back to me with what she called 'better' music. I didn't mind, it helped distract me. It was on low volume when I heard a knock on my window. I opened it and peered out.

"What do you want Dominic?"

"I came to say sorry."

"What for?" I knew what I just wanted to play with him like he had me.

"Common Abcde."

"Continue, I'm enjoying this so called apology."

"Can you come out and talk?"

"I prefer it in here. You can go or accept what you get."

"Common sweetheart." I frowned at him and walked away from the window and put my earphones in and turned the volume up loud. I sat on my bed again, I saw movement and looked up.

"What in the heavens are you doing?" he had climbed in through the window.

"Trying to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I was mean to you earlier and I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"And by hurt you mean." I prompted

"Both physically and mentally." I nodded and smiled. He poked my arm and I flinched.

"Why does that hurt? How does it hurt?"

"You know when to hold on to a piece of ice for a long time, it starts to burn right?" he nodded "that's what it feels like when you only touch me for a second." he nodded.

"Apology accepted?" he asked, he looked like a little boy and I couldn't help but nod.

A little while later he left and I fell asleep on my bed. I didn't remember waking up the next morning, actually I hadn't awoken until late the next night. But I didn't remember waking up. I was walking past the fountain on my way to the library to catch up on my work. I saw him sitting by the fountain, I walked up to him and he pushed me behind me. He started to lead me in a direction before he stopped and dropped to his knees. I walked around to face him, I froze in horror. He had an arrow in his chest, I shook my head and kneeled in front of him.

"No, you'll be ok." the burn his skin usually have me was gone. Of course I didn't care he was dying in front of me. I kissed him and whispered

"Stay with me Dominic." he leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"I saved you, like I said I would. Now it's your turn to be the savior." I didn't understand what he meant by 'be the savior'. He started coughing and pulled away from me, he was gone.

I sat up straight screaming the word no. It was just a dream, but it felt so real, it was so scary. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and I was shaking badly. For the rest of the night I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning I showered and headed off to class, by the end of the day I had no energy. It was late and I had just finished studying in the library. I was walking past the fountain when I saw the figure, he waved to me and I took off towards him. I ran to him and hugged him, shocked he started to fall backwards a little. His touch burned me but I was glad he was ok.

"What's that for?"

"You're alive!" I breathed out the word with joy.

"Of course... I.. am?" he looked at me confused. I stepped away from him, it had grown awkward.

"I had a dream where, where you died."

"You hate me that much?" he sounded hurt.

"If I didn't like you would I had hugged you?" I asked him, he smiled and it made my stomach feel weird.

"You like me?" he had his cocky smile on.

"Not like that, as a friend. Don't get cocky." he frowned for a second and then smiled again.

"Yeah, you like me." I rolled my eyes at him and started to head off towards the dorms. It was all so confusing, he made me feel things I never had before. His words had the power to hurt and or lift me, he had an invisible control on me that even he didn't know he had.

I walked into the room and Laura was laying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she smiled at me and sat up.

"Tell me who your mystery guy is." I frowned at her and sat on my bed. She crawled over to me and put her head in my lap, she then gave me a puppy dog look.

"He's no one."

"Common Abby tell me!" Abby was one of the many nicknames she used for me.

"His name is Dominic. Happy now?"

"More info please!" she begged.

"He's tall, dark brown hair, kinda cute. Always wears a leather jacket, and he has an adorable smile."

"You're dating a demon!" she shrieked, she was half smiling half worried.

"I never said that!" I protested

"Leather jacket! Only demons wear leather jackets Abby!" Oops I let it slip before I could stop myself.

"I'm not dating a demon Laura! He's just a friend that wears a leather jacket a lot." I trailed off knowing she was right.

Laura had called a meeting in our room for me, apparently she wanted all of our friends to know I was talking to a demon. I sat on my bed, Andrew and Tara sat on the floor with her on his lap. Logan sat next to Laura on her bed and Michael sat on the chair next to Laura's bed.

"We're here to talk about Abcde." Laura started.

"I don't see why tho-" I was interrupted.

"She's dating a demon!" Laura shouted, I glared at her.

"Can't keep anything to yourself for five minutes can you Laura?" I asked her slightly irritated.

"A demon?" Logan stared at me in disbelief.

"Why a demon?" Tara asked staring into my eyes.

"I'm not dating a demon, he's just my friend."

"Why a demon Abcde?" Logan asked, I shrugged.

"Because he's really a nice person. It doesn't matter if he's a demon he's my friend."

"The council forbids it." Andrew interrupted.

"The council forbids a demon and angel dating, not that they couldn't be friends." I counteracted.

"The council forbids a relationship of any kind among angels and demons." Michael jumped in. I glared at all of my so called friends, I jumped off my bed and headed out the door. Before I left I tossed over my shoulder,

"For friends I thought you'd be more understanding and helpful." I slammed the door shut behind me.

I had done something I'd never done before, I left the school grounds. At the front of the giant palace of a school stood a giant wrought iron gate with thin bars. I slid through the bars on the far left side, I took one look at the school and headed off down the paved road into civilization. It was weird, so many people littered the stores bundled up in giant igloo coats. I walked past a tall woman with three layers of igloo coats and she stared at me in my jeans and short sleeved shirt. It wasn't cold but it was less then twenty degrees again. I walked up and down the streets filled with little stores and people who looked like marshmallows covered in their snow jackets. Signs were posted everywhere saying things like 'welcome in the new year' or 'fifty percent off all regular priced items.' which didn't make much sense but I shrugged it off and continued walking.

I eventually found my way back towards the school, but I didn't want to see my friends and their judging stares and attitudes. It's not like I asked for this, it just happened; I made my way to the cliff that was at the lake. It was the place were I went to think, it helped me think and I used this place to get away. I sat on the edge of the cliff staring at the frozen lake below me.

"What are you doing up here?" I jumped at the sound of another person up here with me. I thought I was alone, apparently not.

"I came here to think, and you?"

"Saw you up here, thought you might want some company." he sat next to me, and I shrugged at his question. I looked at him, the sun shone around him giving him a glow.

"What's wrong?" he leaned his shoulder into mine and I jumped slightly because of the burn.

"Nothing why?"

"You look, sad." he whispered leaning forward to see my face.

"No, peachy."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are, you get an edge to your voice when your lying."

"Fine, nothing's ok! Happy now you got an answer." I glared at the frozen lake trying to take my anger out on it instead of him.

"What happened?"

"It's not important Dominic." he placed my chin between his fingers and turned me to face him.

"It's important to me." he whispered.

"Something happened between my friends and I. We got in a fight." I sighed and moved my face out of his hand.

"About what?" I shook my head and sighed again.

"You."

"Me?"

"Angels and Demons aren't suppose to have a relationship of any kind. Not even a platonic one like we do." at least I thought we did. "Laura told the others and they had a 'intervention' for me." I shook my head remembering my anger.

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is it's forbidden and that's why we get shocked when we touch it's a reminder of that." he nodded


	7. Chapter 7

It had been hours since I had stepped foot near the dorms, me and Dominic sat on the cliff talking about random things. I didn't want to go back to my room, Laura was there and I was still mad at her. I knew I'd have to go eventually, after a few hours of talking I decided to head back. I left Dominic at the cliff and made my way back to my dorm room. The trees blew with the wind, and the air was cool. As I got closer to the dorms I took in the scenery for the first time, the buildings were two story. They made an non intersecting perpendicular line, the girls doors facing south and the boys facing west. The doors were glass so that you could see into the hallway, grass and weeds grew up the side of the stairs.

I opened the door and headed down the narrow hallway towards my room. I stopped in front of my door, I could faintly make out voices on the other side of the door.

"Where is she? She's been gone for hours?"

"Do you think I know Logan?"

"It's your fault!"

"How?!"

"You pissed her off, can't you leave things alone Laura?" Andrew interjected.

"That's rich coming from you, you had to bring up the whole forbidden relationship thing."

"Why are you talking Michael you did too." Tara yelled, they were fighting over me. It didn't help my already foul mood, I slammed the door open.

"Shut up all of you!" I yelled, the room grew quiet. I took in the scene, Laura on the bed sitting across from Logan. Tara sitting in Andrews lap on the arm chair while Michael laid on the floor.

"For the record none of you can leave things well enough alone. I'm sick of it. You say I'm the one for an intervention when you all have problems too?"

"Where have you been?" Logan asked.

"I wasn't finished." I growled, "Laura stay out of other peoples business. Logan I understand your trying to protect me but I'm not your sister. Tara don't judge me like people have done to you. Andrew sometimes just shut up, your input doesn't help. Michael back off and let people think for themselves." I glared at all of them, I studied their faces.

They all looked hurt, that's when I realized what I had said. I shook my head and started to back away, I had used things against my friends to hurt them. Tears threatened my eyes and I put my hand on my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and took off out the dorms. Let's just say I'm emotionally unbalanced.

"Abcde, wait!" Logan called, he was the only one to run after me. He caught up to me after a minute and stopped me.

"I'm so sorry Logan I shouldn't have said that." Logan had a younger sister. I remember him telling me a story about them.

He was ten and she was six, they were playing at the park one day. He had turned his back on her for only a minute and she was gone. Weeks later they found her body by a river in the next town over, he blamed himself for her death. His parents blamed him for her death, I've seen pictures of his sister Evangeline. She had red long hair similar to mine, and freckles that covered her face, her eyes where a bright brown color. Laura had told me countless times that I looked like his sister, and that's why he felt the need to protect me.

"I am so sorry." I was crying now, I had hurt the most important people in my life, I felt like a bad person, I felt guilty and wrong. He pulled me into a hug

"It's ok Abcde, just don't scare us like that again. We thought we lost you. I thought I lost you like I had her." I knew he was talking about his sister, it's also why he hated the lake here on campus. We made our way back to the room and Tara and Laura were gone. I apologized to Michael and Andrew for being a heartless person and they were quick to forgive. Yet I still felt bad.

It had been a month since winter break and the 'intervention' my friends had held for me. I hadn't seen Dominic much and it started to make me uneasy. I missed seeing him, talking to him just being near him in general.

It was getting closer to summer, the lake had defrosted and was now a pretty blue shade. It was late on a Saturday night and me and Laura and Tara were talking.

"Laura, you never told me about your family." she sighed and looked at me. Her blonde hair back in a ponytail she looked at Tara and they exchanged a glance I couldn't decipher.

"You don't wanna know." she whispered, she looked sad. She studied my face and shook her head.

"Tell me."

"My family, well when I was little I had a heart problem. One day I was sitting in my room and my heart stopped, so I basically died. My parents got the help I needed and they brought me back. My heart problem is fixed for the most part, however my parents thought I'd be safer here with attention anytime I'd need it. So when I was maybe eight, when I came here I lived with Professor Mabel the entire time. I have a sister who doesn't know I exist, who doesn't know I'm her sister so." she trailed off and I nodded. Of all the years I've lived here with Laura I never knew her backstory.

My backstory however leaves me vulnerable to the open world. From the day my parents brought me home from the hospital I had never left the house. They were afraid I'd be corrupted and hurt if I was outside or played with the other kids. Every summer my parents would take me to the beach house way out and far away from any real civilization. I stayed at home all the time and never really did anything. I never had friends and I was home-schooled, my mom always told me stories of a legend.

The legend was about an angel called the Savior, the Savior was the only angel who could redeem and restore the balance that was corrupted many years ago. The story says that there is a Savior born every millions of years and that savior can restore the broken balance. The balance was broken by a person called the 'corrupter' the Corrupter had done something to the Savior that broke the balance. Since it is an old story no one knows the real exact story of what happened between the Corrupter and the Savior. The only way the Savior can put the balance back in order is for the Savior to sacrifice something important. Yet every Savior that has ever been born hasn't lived long enough to fix the balance. All I know is the next Savior is born in the same year as I am.

I remembered the conversation between Dominic and I, his dream of being called the corrupter to stop the savior. He didn't seem like a bad person besides the fact that he's a demon.

We have gotten along and to know each other really well. He is a really nice person, well to me anyway. We did kiss again but this time I didn't get burned as bad.

We were talking by the fountain, we were talking about his life. How he grew up around bad influences and made terrible decisions.

" I never really knew my parents." he told me, looking straight at me.

"I knew mine a little too well." he nodded and I had noticed he had moved closer to me. He was right beside me, almost touching me close.

"Before I came here I had never been outside, I had never been near another living person except my parents."

"So being near a demon is completely new to you." I nodded and looked at him he was leaning closer to me. He was like ten times taller and bigger then me, like a giant teddy bear really. I had one when I was younger it was unfortunately also ten times bigger then me. His hand rested on my hip and I knew it was coming, he leaned forward more and kissed me. The burn made me flinch, he went to pull away and I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. My arms felt like they were on fire, after that it grew awkward and we haven't met up since then. That was a few weeks ago.

I woke up with an ache in my back and shoulder blades, it was painful and felt itchy. It wouldn't go away.

"Laura, what do your wings look like?" she looked at me her eyes wide and curious.

"They're big and white." she looked back down at her book, she sat cross legged on her bed.

"That's it?" she looked up at me again and nodded.

"What about yours? Have they sprung yet?" I shook my head and she gave me a sad smile.

That day I spent in my room, Laura tried to convince me that we should go to the lake to relax. I didn't really want too my back was in pain I didn't want to do anything really.

I sat on the cliff, staring at the lake. It was a deep blue and it sparkled when the sun reflected off it. Being up here felt like I had wings, yes I am an angel but, I haven't gotten my wings yet. When an angel reaches a certain age they receive their wings, it's kind of like when mortals hit puberty. Only with wings and with angels. I've seen Tara's wings, theyre big and soft and fluffy, they look like a blanket. All of my friends have their wings, except me of course. I stared out at the lake I wanted to jump in, but I also wanted to fly. My legs hung off the very edge of the cliff, and I started to day dream. Dominic was almost always on my mind now days. I imagined us swimming in the lake, just not caring about anything, or caring that he's a demon and I'm an angel.

I felt a sharp pain I my lower shoulder upper back. Just like earlier in the day, I rolled my shoulders trying to make the pain go away. It wasn't working, I decided to head back to the dorms. I used my foot to hoist me up, but the rock underneath it crumbled sending me falling down into the lake. The pain in my shoulders grew more intense the closer I got to the water, and then the painful splash as the water smacked into my body. I lost all breathe and I couldn't see anything but darkness I couldn't tell up from down. I was drowning. I couldn't see anything, I figured I was dead, no light, no air and my lungs burned. I couldn't physically feel anything.

I felt hands pressing on my chest, it caused more pain. I gasped for air, and it all came rushing into my lungs.

"Abcde are you ok?" my eyes wouldn't open, but when they did I felt blind. I could see the sun around a black figure.

"Peachy." I mumbled hoarsely. I studied the figure more, the light around him looked beautiful. It was Dominic, but he looked more like an angel then he did a demon right now. He had a glow to him that wasn't caused by the sun.

"Abcde are you ok?" I nodded still in awe of what I was seeing of him. He moved back a little to let me up and the glow slowly started to fade. My shoulders hurt, I rolled my shoulders back and Dominic stared at me.

"What?"

"Your wings." he trailed off staring at me again. Wings? I didn't have wings, not yet anyway.

"What wings?" I asked I stared at him confused and agitated. My lungs still burned and my eyes burned. He reached behind me, but I still felt him touch me. I turned my head to see how that was possible and I was met by a dark gold that sparkled.

"Holy-" I trailed off, he smiled at me knowing rather thinking he knew what I was going to say.

"Mother of Mary." I finished "What are those!" I cried.

"Your wings." he pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear his finger tips grazing my face and touched my wing as he did. It burned where his hand met my skin but when his hand met my wing I shivered. He helped me stand up and I spun around trying to get a look at my wings.

He laughed at me and caught my hand I jumped at the burn his hand gave me.

"What do yours look like?" I blurted out. He looked at me and then off in the distance, he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes clouded over and he had a frown on his face where his adorable smile once was.

"You don't want to see mine." he mumbled.

"Please?" I was finally able to look him in the eyes now.

"You won't like what you see." he took of his black leather jacket I always saw him with. To think about it I never have seen him with out it. Underneath he has no shirt, I opened my mouth to say something and his head nodded at me. I looked down and I was wearing a tattered oversized black shirt.

"Your wings ripped your shirt to shreds when they came out." he whispered, I blushed he had seen me topless, at least I was wearing a good bra underneath. I looked back up at him, his wings were big and... Well black. They looked shredded, at the bottom they had gold tips the same color as mine. They looked strangely beautiful, and familiar. Why would they look familiar?

I took a step closer to him and he took a step back. I looked over his shoulder, it distracted him enough for me too step closer. I reached out for his wings, they were soft but intimidating. My wings felt small, and insignificant next to him. I felt my wings curl closer to my body, I felt childish with my wings being so small.

"I told you, you wouldn't want to see them." I shook my head, his wings were beautiful. Another one of licifers tricks to make demons more appealing, to convince mortals of going to hell rather then heaven.

"Your cowering away from me Abcde."

"I am not!"

"Your wings are wrapping around you, your cowering."

"That's not the reason Dominic, that's not it at all."

"Then what?" he growled, this time his tone hit something in my core and my only reaction was to flinch. His eyes showed hurt, and regret.

"I feel- I feel like a child standing next to you and your big gorgeous wings." I blurted out, his eyes widened in surprise. He stepped closer to me leaving very little space between us, I could feel his breathe on my skin and I looked into his eyes.

"You shine so bright, how could you possibly think you don't look amazing?" he moved a strand of hair behind my ear, his lips met mine. I groaned at the burn his lips gave me, he mistook my sign and pressed closer to me. I pushed him away with my arms outstretched my hands resting on his chest

.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't want to go back to the dorms after that, I was sorta in a relationship with a demon. That wouldn't go over well with them, especially Logan. I eventually made my way back to my room and Laura was laying on her bed. I looked at her and sat on mine.

"Where've you been?"

"Just walking around."

"What shirt are you wearing?"

"Just an extra one I found."

"Who's? We never wear black Abby. Who were you with?"

"No one." she stared at me in a mid glare.

"I got my wings ok? I needed to find a new shirt."

"What happened?"

"I was on the cliff and I stepped wrong so when I went falling down my wings burst open."

"You got the shirt from the demon." I glared at her and she grew quiet.

"I have no problem with you dating him, I just don't want you to get hurt or in trouble." she gave me a sad smile and I sighed.

"I won't."

"So what's he like?"

"What?"

"What is he like?"

"Who?" she frowned at me tugging on my hand to sit next to her on her bed.

"The demon."

"His name is Dominic. He's nice, not what you'd expect a demon to be." she smiled at me and all night urged me to talk about him.

I found a letter from my parents on my desk.

"Did you put this here?" I asked her.

"Ya, I got it from Logan who got it from the mail room earlier." I nodded and thanked her. I opened it to find a small card, my parents are very classy and straight to business. It read about meeting with them for a day or two to catch up. The truth is I'm still not happy about them abandoning me here. Don't get me wrong I love it here, it's just this is the first letter/ card I've gotten from them in years.

The next night I sat drawing at the fountain when the sun was setting, the sky was full of orange purple and pink. I heard someone come up and I looked up, he was standing in front of me just observing me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just talking to you." I smiled t his comment and then gestured with my head for him to sit next to me.

"Why don't you sit?" and he did, he leaned over my shoulder.

"What are you drawing?"

"The buildings."

"It's amazing." he whispered, I never thought much of my artwork it was just there.

"So you going anywhere over the break?"

"No, not really. Every summer I've been here I've stayed here. So there's a pretty good possibility ima be here."

"Maybe I'll get to see you more?" he nudged me with his shoulder. It's gotten easier to ignore the burn, but it still takes me by surprise.

"Maybe." I looked at him "The moon is really bright tonight." I whispered.

"I know. You can see a lot, it's beautiful." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Was he implying something?

"Are you trying to say something Dominic?"

"Yes I am."

"Can you clue me in so I have the right idea?"

"Ok, I was implying that you're beautiful. Especially in the moonlight." I blushed profusely.

"You're blushing. Why are you blushing?" I shook my head and laid on the fountains edge, throwing my sketchbook to the ground.

"I don't get compliments like that. That's why." he laughed

"I don't believe that."

"How can you not? I was locked in my own house most of my life." he shrugged and leaned over me, one hand by my head the other tracing my arm. He leaned down and kissed me, I put one hand behind his neck to pull him closer. My arm started to burn where he traced patterns on my skin.

"Dude, you got a crown!" Dominic pulled away and I propped myself up on my elbows. There were two guys standing not far from us. They were demons, one was blonde he wore a black T-shirt and baggy jeans. The other was a brunette and wore and almost identical outfit.

"Dominic who are they?" yes I figured he knew them, they were talking to him like they were his friends.

"Dude! It knows your name, damn I forgot how tiny this one was." they grabbed me by my arms and held on to me. When they touched me I got a mild shock, like when someone drags their feet on carpet and touches someone.

"Let her go."

"Why? Dude it's a crown. She can't feel anything."

"Let go!" I yelled. I struggled but it was no use, I almost had an arm free but the brunette readjusted his hold on me. I heard one of them yell.

"Damn it she burned me." they pushed me away and Dominic caught me. I straightened and looked at him, his hand still on my waist from when he caught me.

"What are they talking about? Get a crown." I asked, I received my answer from the blonde guy.

"We dared him to get in your pants crown." I stepped away from Dominic, there was a pain in my chest right were my heart should be. My automatic reaction was to grab at my heart, the demons words had hurt me somehow.

"Abcde let me explain." he took a step towards me and I took one away from him.

"I think it's been explained enough Dominic."

"Abcde? What is she the alphabet?"

"Shut up Alex." Right now I could care less about what they were saying. I just knew I was hurting, it was all a dare, everything he said was a lie. The kisses we shared were a lie I guess I should have known better he was a demon after all. A tear slid down my cheek and i quickly wiped it away, I headed back towards the dorm rooms quickly with Dominic calling my name as I took off.

I got into my room and locked the window and door, I slid to the floor by my bed and cried. It hurt so bad, the feeling of everything he told me everything we talked about was a lie. I had trusted him with my secrets, with my life and he had lied to me. Laura came in the room and saw me crying in the corner. She dropped her bag and came to sit next to me, she pulled me into her lap and I cried.

"It was Dominic wasn't it." I nodded to her question, and I told her everything. I heard tapping on the window, all the sadness I had vanished and I grew mad. Laura could sense my change in attitude and shut the blinds, I laid in bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning their was a note on Laura's bed. I picked it up to read it.

I'll be at my parents today and tomorrow. I'll be back soon Abby.

-Laura

I was alone for the day, I had nothing to do but lay in bed all day. Later the next day I was laying on my bed listening to my iPod. I was almost asleep when I heard the knocking. I rolled my eyes and slowly rolled off the bed, I was still in my clothes from yesterday. The gray jeans and light blue shirt I had also slept in. I opened the bedroom window and Dominic stood below.

"Please Abcde just let me explain."

"You don't have to, I understand you had a dare and you almost did it. It doesn't matter because I'm just a stupid crown who doesn't have any feelings so you know the jokes on me. We had our laughs so forget it." my tone showed no emotion, I walked away from the window. I sat on the armchair in the room and turned the volume in my earphones up loud. I hadn't notice he was in the room until he burned my cheek pulling out my left headphone. I jumped at the pain and yelled at him.

"God Dominic don't touch me! It hurts!" he looked shocked and sad, but he tried to hide it and failed.

"Please just listen to me. Let me explain." he looked like he was begging, I put my face in my hands and spoke.

"Fine, explain." I went and laid on my bed, he was smiling his cocky grin so I added "It doesn't mean I'll necessarily listen." that wiped the grin off his face.

"Look Abcde the night we met, we saw you walking across the way to the dorms. My friends had dared me to get with an angel, and you were the first one they saw. I saw you and the first thing that came to my mind was she's adorable, she's so tiny. When I went to talk to you I could see the terror on your face, I felt bad for scaring you like that. When we talked I thought you were entertaining." I saw him smile through the corner of my eye but continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Look Abcde I do like you a lot, that isn't a lie. It's not part of the dare."

"How am I suppose to know if you're lying or telling the truth?" I looked at him, his smile was gone and all I saw in his dark brown eyes was sadness.

"You'd have to trust me." he whispered. "You have to trust me, it's fun to talk to you. To be around you, even through our fights it's fun to be with you to talk to you."

"Dominic I told you, you didn't have to explain."

"Abcde you do have feelings you're just hiding from me now. I didn't mean, I didn't want to make you cry."

"I never cried." I shot back stubbornly, I didn't want him to know.

"Yes you did, I saw you wipe away a tear before you left." he whispered, he moved a strand of my hair away from my face and I brushed his hand off.

"Please Abcde you can trust me."

"If you try to kiss me Dominic I swear you will not be happy." I warned. He chuckled and started to pull something out of his jacket. He held out my sketchbook to me, I took it from him and placed it in the area between the wall and my bed.

"Thanks." I whispered, "I had forgotten it."


	9. Chapter 9

"I realized that's why I brought it back." he smiled as I rolled my eyes at his smart-alec reply. I went to sit up and my hand accidentally fell over his. He jumped at the touch.

"I thought you only got a small shock when we touched." I whispered, his eyes looked at me and darted away.

"Its gotten a little more intense. It's not a normal shock anymore." I nodded, it didn't make much sense but I understood what he meant.

"Quit making me be nice to you, I'm still upset." I grumbled, he laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know I should've told you, I'm sorry. It's just that I got carried away when I was with you." I looked away to hide my blush.

"Quit it Dominic."

"Quit what? I'm not doing anything." he laughed.

"Quit making me be nice to you."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Quit."

"I will if you forgive me."

"For what?"

"For not telling you."

"I forgive you." I sighed out, I was sitting up in a fetal position my knees under my chin.

"Seal it with a kiss."

"Nice try. No."

"Was I close?"

"Not even." I lied he was actually pretty close, but I still managed to refuse.

"Common tell the truth!"

"It was close, but no."

"Damn." I laughed at him, he stood up and headed for the window. He pause and looked at me.

"Goodnight Abcde."

"Night Dominic."

I fell asleep quickly that night, in the morning Laura was up and moving around.

"What's up?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." I nodded, when she used that tone of voice I knew to drop the subject. She walked around the room most of the day fidgeting with everything.

"How was your trip to see your parents?" I asked. She looked at me with a pain in her eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"It was... It was good to see them again after so long. My sister didn't show though. They said I'd finally get to meet her." I nodded remembering when Laura told me that her sister didn't know she existed, or that she even had a sister. I'm pretty sure if I had a sister I'd want to meet her, especially if she was someone cool like Laura.

It was summer break and the days were hot with a nice breeze. It was nice to be outside, but I preferred to catch up with my sleep. Laura calls it my beauty sleep, I just call it missed sleep caused by studying. I did this every summer, slept until I felt like I needed to be outside.

Laura during the summer liked to explore the campus and find new spots to hang out at. The others like Logan, Michael, Tara etc. they like to either visit family or tag along with Laura. Yes I am lazy, but I also run every morning.

**I know it's short I'm sorry, I've been extremely busy and I've been trying to get my friend to put her side of the story up. I wanna thank the people who have reviewed! Mainly guests but your support and comments make me smile, especially when I'm having a bad day! Thank you so much and I'll try updating again later. Adios Amigos/Amigas love you guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning and Laura had just left to roam the town with Logan. She left the window open for fresh air and I sat on the window sill letting the air hit my skin. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the ledge, I felt something poke me. I opened my eyes and I came face to face with Dominic.

"Hey."

"What's up Angel." I gave him a confused look.

"Why are you calling me names?" he shrugged and smiled at me. He tugged on my hand slightly.

"Come down." he mumbled, truth was I was a little taller then him when I sat on the window sill. I rolled my eyes and jumped out the window towards him.

"So what are you doing?" I asked

"Just wanted to see what you were up too." I nodded, he looked at me. Taking in every detail of my face, like he would never see me gain. He leaned toward me and I pig my hand to his lips.

"Not happening."

"I thought you weren't mad at me anymore."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Ok continue."

"I will of you stop talking Dominic!" I laughed, he nodded and kissed my hand and held it. I tried to hide my blush but it didn't work.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, it's just angels and demons aren't suppose to have a relationship."

"And that means what?" I rolled my eyes at him, he looked genuinely curious.

"which means what we have or starting to have will get us in serious trouble!"

"No one will know." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Someone will find out."

"What if I can convince you?"

"How?"

"I'll find a way." he smiled, I laughed at him. Before I realized what he was doing he kissed me. I broke away from him.

"I thought I said no." he kissed me again.

"I'm trying to convince you." he mumbled against my lips, I laughed and pushed him away.

"Behave."

Dominic and I had made plans to sit at the lake later in the afternoon. Now that it had thawed out, it was a pretty light blue. My only fear was that he would throw me into the water, Logan did that one year. It's not my favorite thing to have happen but sometimes you can't avoid it. I sat in the shade next to a big oak tree, the sun warmed parts of my skin through the gaps in the branches. I closed my eyes for a moment to take in the warmth of the sun.

I felt two sets of hands on my arms before I was blinded. I could barely hear anything but I could feel myself being half dragged. I squirmed but couldn't move, I couldn't escape. It was a while before whatever was on my head was ripped off. My eyes too a few minutes to adjust to my surroundings. My hands were bound behind my back and I sat on the floor with my feet bound as well. I heard voiced before my eyes really adjusted to the light.

"Damn it, she burned me."

"How?"

"I don't know, her skin burns." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Damn, it's skin does burn."

"This thing is so damn tiny!"

"It's more of a pixie then an angel."

"Nah, dude she's more of a sprite. Pixies are bigger."

"I dunno whatever the hell it is, it's tiny." I recognized the faces, and the dark baggy clothing. Oh my god, they were Dominic's friends.

"I don't know what he sees in this thing!"

"Dude maybe he's gone soft."

"Nah, Dude if Dom was soft he wouldn't have let this thing out of his site."

"Dude, I don't think he wanted too."

"Ok, dudes we can quit calling each other dude and let me go!" I replied to there almost awkward silence. They just looked me up and down, looking, and leering at me.

"Let me go!" I squirmed but it was still no use. They walked a little further away but there voiced we're still loud and clear.

"Dude, it's hot."

"Thats not why it's here. That thing is here so we can change Dom's mind. Quit checking it out."

"Can't help it man."

"We can quit trying to hide out conversations dudes. I can still hear you!" the blonde glared at me.

"Ok, Crown. What have you done to Dominic?"the brunette crouched down in front of me.

"I haven't done anything. You can stop looking down my shirt perv. If thats not too much to ask." he glared at me and stood back up.

"You're not gunna get any answers out of that thing, it's got a mouth on it."

"Yay, and two eyes and a nose!" I yelled back.

"Shut up crown."

"Ouch that hurt. I got told shut up by a very sad looking demon!" I yelled, the blonde scowled at me.

"Sad isn't the only thing he'll be when I'm done with him." I recognized the voice and my heart lept with joy.

"Hey Dom! We were just chatting with your... Girl." I could tell the brunette had a hard time calling me a girl.

"Oh yes, because chatting and checking me out mean the same thing now!" I spat, the brunette glared at me.

"Chatting doesn't seem like the right word now does it Alex?" the one named Alex turned his glare to Dominic.

"No, but that word also doesn't work for you either. Does it Dom?"

"I guess not, now that he's turned soft." chimed in the blonde.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd gone soft for of our kind. But a crown Dom? What the hell! That thing is corrupting your mind!"

"Ouch, if I had feelings that would really hurt and offend me." I grumbled.

"Abcde calm down."

"Dominic how can I calm down when I'm bound by my hands and feet!"

"Dude it talks to you like you're a crown."

"Dude did you pick the alphabet to date?"

"Shut up Damon."

"Hate to interrupt but my hosts weren't the best and tied me up! Dominic could you please help!"

"Better watch it Dom, that thing has a mouth."

"Oh, like I'll bite!" I yelled

"That thing you call a crown, is my girlfriend. SHE doesn't appreciate being called it, or thing, or crown." he untied my hands but before he could untie my feet he was interrupted.

"We're not done with the crown Dominic." it was the blonde called Damon who spoke.

"I think you are. If you'll excuse me I'm going to take her home."


	11. Chapter 11

After that whole kidnapping incident Dominic didn't want to leave my side. Which I found really cute, but unnecessary. We had stayed out by the side of the lake for hours but we haven't gone in yet. I looked at him, it felt weird yet comfortable when I was with him. I had the urge to touch him, even of it was just a simple poke. I reached towards him and poked his side, he gave me a funny face and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you poking me?"

"I wanted too." he smiled at my remark.

"Oh but if I want to kiss you, your against it."

"I never said I was against it." I replied. He flashed his cute little boy smile, and my heart did a funny thing. It only did funny things when I was near him, whenever he said something or did something that I liked. He brought me out of my thoughts when he poked my side. So I poked him back, we continued this until I dodge and he chased after me. I took off down the rocky shore barefoot, he was close behind. I noticed he'd stripped his jacket off and was wearing a light gray tank.

He had managed to catch up with me in a matter of minutes, he grabbed me from behind around my waist and spun me around. I laughed as he picked me up with his arm behind my knees and one behind my back.

"Ready to go into the lake?" I panicked at his question, oh no. Oh no no no no no, he was not throwing me into the lake.

"Don't you dare." I warned, he had a gleam in his eye.

"Why not babe, it's just a little water." I glared at him I still hated it when he called me babe. Must be because of the way we met, and he knows I hate it when he calls me that. He went closer and deeper into the water, my heart began to race.

"Don't. You. Dare." I punctuated each word to get my point across. However he still went further into the water, I could feel he was about to throw me in. I had to think quick or I was gunna end up like a drowned rat! I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him, one arm around his neck and the other holding his muscled upper arm. It still burned to touch him, but it had become almost a numb feeling. Like when I touched him that part of my body that was touching him became instantly numb. When I pulled away he grinned.

"Nice try." he whispered. oh no, it didn't work, I could feel him about to throw me. My heart was racing. I felt myself flying in the air and I screamed, I don't know why but I did. I hit the water and went under, when I popped back up I glared at him.

"You're dead buddy." I growled, he was laughing too hard that he was doubled over. I made my way over to him and punched his arm, this made him laugh harder.

"You're such a jerk Dominic!"

"What? That wasn't fun?" he had a hard time talking due to his laughter. I pushed him and he went falling back into the water. Of course this made me laugh, he frowned at me. I took off before he could catch me, he did try to catch me. Eventually after maybe ten minutes he caught me, and we spent the rest of the day under the shade of the giant oak tree.

I made my way back towards the dorms, I wasn't sure I wanted Laura to know what happened today. She's still nervous about the fact that I know a demon.

I heard a hushed conversation on the other side of my door. It was Laura and Logan.

"Laura we have to tell her."

"But we can't! The board forbids it."

"We can't keep this from her forever, she'll find out or someone else will tell her."

"You don't understand Logan, I can see things no normal angel can. I'm not talking about 20 20 vision, I'm talking about seeing into the future. I can see her ten years from now, but I also can't see her ten years from now."

"How?" I heard Laura groan with frustration.

"I'm a seer for her future. One day I can see her ten years from now if she succeeds. Yet I can't see her at all if she fails." I heard him sigh before he continued on with his side.

"What happens of she fails?"

"She goes, I go. It's the end all we've done down the toilet." I heard something thump, he didn't hurt Laura did he?!

"If she succeeds?" he prompted.

"She stays, I stay. She can finally know she's my sister. Everything is restored, our work doesn't go down the toilet." What are they talking about? Better yet who are they talking about? My thoughts almost made me miss Logan's next sentence.

"What about the demon she's dating?" oh, oh god. There most likely talking about me!

"Thats just it. I don't know, all I know is he's here in her life for a reason. He's an important part of this equation."

My heart was racing, Laura is my sister. I needed answers, I couldn't hide what I heard like nothing happened. I opened the door to the room I shared with Laura, my sister. Logan and Laura both stared at me in shock.

"You're my sister!" I wanted to shout, but for some reason I kept quiet and just smiled.

Laura was the first to recover.

"Whats up Abby?" she smiled. This blonde haired girl with green eyes is my sister? My mom does have blonde hair, dad has green eyes. Mom has bright brown eyes, and I'm the only redhead in the family.

"Nothing much just came back from the lake." I replied, wasn't a total lie.

"Was it fun?" I nodded at her question.

"Hey Logan." he smiled, they looked normal. How long have they been keeping whatever secret on me they have a secret?

"I'll see you later girls, bye." I waved bye to him as he closed the door behind him.

"What did you hear?" she was always good at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to act confused.

"What did you hear while you were standing outside the door?"

"I wasn't standing outside the door Laura, I just came back from the lake." she nodded but we both knew I was lying about what I really heard.

**Hey, wanna thank all the reviews I got, from guests and new followers! Love you! **

**Um, so where do you want this to go? I kinda have a small gap between what I has and my ideal ending. So any ideas leave a comment gracias! So ya thanks for reading my story and yes I am still harassing my friend to put her side of the story up but I lost connection with her for a little but I will try. Anyways love you and thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanna thank CupCakeSlayer for their review on an idea for my story! I just wanna say don't get to ahead of me sweetheart! I'm thinking of making a sequel to the story with my friend, their might be some Dominic meeting parents action *wink wink hint hint* haha but thanks for the reviews guys you make me feel so much better! Love you guys so much! 3**

I was sitting on my bed with one earphone in. Laura threw a paper ball at me, I gave her a funny look.

"What was that for?" I threw it back at her.

"You lied to me."

"When?" she had completely taken me off guard.

"You know when Abby. What did you hear?"

"I have not clue what your talking about!" but of course I knew. She knew I was eavesdropping yesterday.

"I've lived with you for what four, five years. I can tell when you lie." I sighed and looked her in the eyes. For a minute she looked scared, like she feared something I couldn't understand.

"You are my sister." I whispered.

"Crap." she mumbled under breath. "What else?"

"That's it." I lied, I made eye contact with her when I told her the lie. When I lie to her I never make eye contact, maybe this will save me.

"Well, it's. It's true, I'm your sister."

"Why did no one tell me?" I admit I was hurt when I found this out.

"We couldn't." was all she said.

"So your story about the heart problem. Was that a lie?"

"No. When I was younger I did have a heart problem. I ended up dyeing from it, when you were three. Our parents got me help from the board, on the condition that I become your guardian. That I could never live with my family again." I always had these memories of a girl playing with me when I was younger. Then she just dropped out of my memories as soon as she had entered.

"Why do I need a guardian?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you this. You need a guardian because well you're the Savior." That felt like a slap to the face. Then my thoughts started to wonder to Dominic.

'Something about my destiny and being a 'corrupter' to stop the savior.' his dream he told me about.

"Abcde?" I snapped out my thoughts when Laura called my name.

"I, I have to go." I quickly jumped up from the bed and out the door. I ran down the hallway with Laura calling for me from our room. I ran as fast as I could away from well everything. What could I trust, who could I trust? It all felt like a bad dream. I ran past the lake, and towards the gate to the outside world. Yet I crumpled by a tree close to the gate, my knees ached from the impact of my fall. I felt wrong and betrayed, was everything a lie? What other hidden siblings do I have? Who are my parents really? Why am I living with so many lies?

"Abcde?" I turned to see Dominic looking worried and standing a few feet away. Savior, Corrupter.

"I'm the savior." I blurted out, he looked confused at first and then his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he looked like he was confused and upset.

"I'm the savior Dominic. I am the god damned savior!" my voice was filled with anger. Everyone had kept something from me, and it was making me furious.

"Abcde, it'll be fine." he kneeled down next to me and took one of my hands.

"No it won't. Remember when I told you id be ready to know my destiny ya well I'm not."

"It's ok, everything will be fine stay positive."

"It won't be ok Dominic, I am the savior and your the corrupter. We just basically both screwed our selves over!" I shouted. He pulled me into his lap and I sat with my face buried in my chest.

When I woke up I was on my bed, Laura was across from me on her's and Dominic sat on the floor in front of my bed. I was faking being asleep still, I caught Laura's attention but Dominic had his back turned to me.

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"She's the savior."

"It's true." he nodded

"Any thing else?" he asks, Laura looks at me and thinks for a minute.

"I'm her sister." Dominic froze

"Is, is she really?" Laura nodded and then looked at me. It grew quiet for a minute.

"I can't be with her anymore." he whispered.

"What why?" Laura looked alarmed and a little upset.

"I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to screw her life up. I'm the corrupter, I don't want to hurt her."

"You can't go Dominic. She needs you!"

"I don't want to hurt her Laura!" his words were breaking my heart. Leave me? He can't leave me, I need him, I care for him! I, I think I love him. Every word he said about leaving me tore a bigger hole in my chest.

"Don't you care for her?" Laura looked beyond mad, she was scowling at Dominic with her hands fisted.

"Of course I care for her! That's why I can't be with her anymore, I want her safe not hurt!" he protested back. That hole was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"No you don't you evil, heartless demon!" Laura yelled at him, she was shaking from her anger. "You just want a way out of this situation so you don't have to deal with it!"

He stood up and headed for the door, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Tell her goodbye for me." with that he left. I was still in shock from earlier, so I couldn't react to what just happened. He left me, my heart ached. Is this what a broken heart feels like? Because it feels terrible, it hurts so much! I sat up, my eyes stung making me aware that I was on the verge of tears.

Laura's eyes widened, she spoke softly compared to the yelling she just did at Dominic.

"How long have you been awake?"

"He's leaving me." it wasn't a Question, more of a fact. She nodded, and that's when I was out of shock just enough to start crying. I shook my head furiously. I ran out the door, he was just leaving the dorm hallway, and I took off after him. Once I reached the doors he was a good distance away from me, I yelled out his name. He stopped and turned to face my direction, his expression showed pain. I ran to him,

"You can't leave me." I told him as I stood right In front of him.

"Abcde I-"

"No! No you can't leave me. I don't care if you're the corrupter and I'm the savior you can't leave me. Please just don't leave."

"I don't want to hurt you." he took a step away from me.

"You'll hurt me if you leave."


End file.
